tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 48 - Bloodrayne 2: Deliverance
Bloodrayne 2: Deliverance is a 2007 direct-to-DVD horror/Western film--the first sequel to the 2005 flop, ''Bloodrayne''--directed by Uwe Boll and starring Natassia Malthe. It is very possibly the laziest film ever produced (which is saying a lot coming from the us, considering the streak of movies that we covered from 2014 through the beginning of 2015.) Plot A dhampir travels to 1880's Montana to rescue a bunch of children from a vampirized Scut Farcus. Or maybe she already lives there...honestly, we don't even fucking know at this point. Characters *Rayne *Billy the Kid *Pat Garrett *Newton Pyles *The Preacher *Slime Bag Franson *The Mayor *Roughly 40 evil cowboy vampires that all look exactly the same The Episode *Originally, this episode was going to cover Spider-Man 3, however, the hosts decided at the last minute that it was going to be too long to cover, and it didn't mesh well with the format of the show. *This is the fourth Uwe Boll movie discussed on the show. Previous ones included ''House of the Dead'', Alone in the Dark, and ''Bloodrayne''. *The episode went on the feed extremely ''late due to an error by Damien, though it was offered early to listeners on the Facebook page on 9/30, as the official September episode of 2015. Scores James - Snorlax Damien - Turkducken Highlights * The hosts still managed to cover ''Spiderman 3, in a way * The tangent about superhero movies * Damien finally, officially talking about Ryan Davis in full * The rant about Billy the Kid controlling other vampires * James dropping all the prostitute names * Damien's Final Thoughts References * Spiderman 3 * Uwe Boll * Bloodrayne 3 * Twilight: New Moon * Silent Hill: Revelations 3D * The Legend of Chun-Li * The Last Airbender * Kirsten Dunst * Bryce Dallace Howard * The Village * M. Night Shyamalan * Lady in the Water * Clint Howard * The Punisher * Venom * That 70's Show * Topher Grace * House of the Dead * The Amazing Spider-Man * Captain America: Civil War * On Our Last Life * Batman * Lex Lugor * Dick Grayson * Guardians of the Galaxy * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Silent Hill (film) * Mortal Kombat (film) * Old Man Logan * The Avengers * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Spiderman 1 * Spiderman 2 * ''Bloodrayne'' * Ryan Davis * Giant Bomb * Rider Meet Horse, Horse Meet Rider * Jonathan Frakes Is The Devil * Dick Kickers: The Game * TANG (This Ain't No Gang) * Mad Dog McCree * Samurai Cop * David DeCoteau * Dragonball Evolution * Jonah Hill * High Noon * Fistful of Dollars * Tombstone * The Godfather * The Beatles * Trapper Keeper * Oregon Trail * Tom Hanks * The Burgs * A Talking Pony * Barney the Bear * Bella Lugosi * Fresh Prince of Bel Air * A Christmas Story * Stanley Tucci * Axl Rose * John Candy * Travis Bickle * Kelsey Grammer * Layne Staley * Alice in Chains * Age of Extinction * Blazing Saddles * Robin Hood: Men in Tights * A Clockwork Orange * Groundhog Day * Super Troopers * Wild Arms * Final Fantasy 8 * Xenogears * Highlander: The Source * Virtua Fighter * To Catch A Predator * The Smoking Guns * Nation of Domination * Sam Elliott * The Grapes of Wrath * Through the Looking Glass * The Great Gatsby * The Canterbury Tales * Moby Dick * Citizen Kane * Sense and Sensibility * Don Quixote * Zardoz * Catcher in the Rye * 1984 * The Sun Also Rises * Zombie Mountain * Kate Beckinsale * Bonanza * The Room * Dead or Alive * Elektra * Alone in the Dark 2 * Super Mario Bros * Half-Life * Terry Funk * Sid Vicious * Ric Flair * Keifer Sutherland * Glitter * Jimmy's Chicken Shack * Bruce Springsteen * Sasha Banks * Freddy Versus Jason * Vampire: The Masquerade * Metal Gear Solid 5 * The Legend of the Titanic * Michael Jackson * Predator * Dungeons and Dragons * Murder-Set-Pieces * The Happening * The Wicker Man * Nic Cage's Career * Twilight * Last of the Mohicans * Dances with Wolves * Gunsmoke * Bon Jovi * Brother Love * Ethan Hawke * The Bed Intruder * Marvel Ultimate Allience * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Desire (musician) * Todd McFarlane * Power Puff Girls * Back to the Future * Tommy Wiseau * The Room * Quake * Quake 2 * Rick Astley * Guns n Roses * Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny * Thankskilling * Poultrygeist * Joel Schumaker * Bring It On * Bella Swan * Jack Kirby * Snow Patrol * Chad Krueger * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Burn Notice * Mercenaries * Dead Man * Fallout: New Vegas * Mad Max: Fury Road * Repo! The Genetic Opera * The Apple * The King and I * Mama Mia * Nomi Malone * Staying Alive * Saturday Night Fever * Xanadu Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Rayne, Garrett, Newton, the Mayor, Martha, and Franson *Real protagonist - The Preacher *Courtney - Slime Bag Franson *Bullseye Bullshit - People are able to hit anything they want with 1880's shotguns from dozens of yards away *Exposition fairy - The random Brimstone guy who was imprisoned with Rayne *EXTREME CLOSE-UP - Everywhere *Massive gunfight - At the end scene Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 47 - Samurai Cop Next Episode: Episode 49 - The Twilight Saga: New Moon Category:Episodes Category:Horror films Category:Video game adaptations Category:Western films Category:2007 films Category:Uwe Boll films